mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch Mafia
| image = File:Glitch.gif | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 24.01.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Izzy 2) Vineetrika 3) Framm18 4) Fox 5) Phaze 6) Araver 7) Glycereine 8) GolfJunkie 9) SparrowHawk 10) Hirkala 11) Firno 12) Segul 13) Marquessa 14) Not24_65_34_83_361 15) Newzero 16) Maurice | first = Glycereine | last = 6) Araver | mvp = Araver |awards = - }} Glitch Mafia was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on an original idea. It began on January 24th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D6 (February 5th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Random person in the tie gets lynched for every tie *Order of actions: Night Kill can't be blocked/redirected, but it has to carried out by someome. After that its Redirect > Trap > Block > Spies, etc. *There is a secret called "Glitch" - Players could guess about the Glitch as much as they wanted, however the host never acknowledged it as correct or incorrect Role Description CMC Hackers (Baddies) - Night Kill and BTSC WINCON: Be in majority *'cam0': Will trap one person per night *'c0mrade': Will leave a 12 hour bug on one other worker (action spy) *'C0nd0r': Can't be killed at night *'C00li0': Can implant one of two viruses in a cpu system per night (chooses a role not a person). If the virus is not found before the end of the 2nd night after it was planted, it will kill the person and his/her part of the cpu *'Curat0r': Can alter the voting algorithm to make his vote count double if he so chooses MCM Workers (Goodies) WINCON: Eliminate Baddies *'CEO:' Can pardon someone from the Lynch if he can RID them. Role will be revealed but the lynchee will not die. *'RAM Specialist:' Can choose to redirect one person to another person *'Virus Specialist:' Odd Nights: Can check one part of the computer for viruses and destroy the virus if found. Even Nights: Can choose a subset of players and is told how many viruses are present in that subset *'Motherboard Specialist:' Is ever present and can learn the action of one person per night. *'CPU Specialist #1:' Has BTSC with CPU Specialist #2, can kill on alternating nights from CPU Specialist #2's action. *'CPU Specialist #2:' Has BTSC with CPU Specialist #1. Can spy on alternating nights from CPU Specialist #1's action *'Hard Drive Specialist:' Can learn the role of a dead player *'Graphics Card Specialist:' Can send out the same 30-character message to 2 players per night. *'Sound Card Specialist:' Can deafen (block) one person per night *'Monitor Specialist:' Can PM the host to change one person's vote to someone else. *'CPU Chip Specialist:' Chooses someone to save. If that person is targeted for a kill, CPU Chip Specialist gets killed and takes their killer with them Secret Factions There were two secret factions (unknown to the players which were not part of them) known as "The Glitch". Each of the glitch players could powerplay their own actions in each Faction's secret BTSC and also powerplay the Night-kill if it was agreed to be carried by one of them. This effectively overrode their normal goodie or baddie BTSC actions. Goodie Glitch Faction *'Monitor Specialist' - vote changer *'Graphics Card Specialist' - send messages to 2 players per night *'Motherboard Specialist' - action spy *'CPU Specialist 1' - Kill on alternate nights Baddie Glitch Faction *'C0nd0r' - Cannot be killed at night *'C00li0' - Virus implanter Fake Glitch As a fake Glitch, the dead people in the omniscient Ghost thread were allowed, ONLY once per day, to clear the lynch votes (reseting the day vote). This allowed dead players to help their former team (...or not) and provided a fake Glitch to fool the rest of the alive players which had no idea of the secret Glitch factions. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies (without Glitch) *'Framm' - Curat0r *'Araver' - c0mrade *'Marquessa' - cam0 MVP: Araver Day and Night Posts Links to the game posts: *Night 1: The Case of the Compacting Cubicle *Day 1: Overload *Night 2: Glitch Madness *Day 2: Tie to die *Night 3: RAMbunctious Sound *Day 3: All quiet *Night 4: Are we there yet *Day 4: Glitch What Glitch *Night 5: No hard feelings Hardly *Day 5: Another Tie *Night 6: Drawn Out *Day 6: The Glitches End of Game Roster #Zaphod - Sound Card Specialist - Lynched in D4 #Vineetrika - CPU Specialist 2 - Killed in N4 #Framm - Curat0r - Lynched in D2 #Fox - Monitor Specialist - Killed in N5 #Phaze - Virus Specialist - Killed in N6 #Araver - c0mrade - WON #Glycereine - CEO - Killed in N1 #Golfjunkie - Hard Drive Specialist - Killed end of game #Sparrowhawk - CPU Chip Specialist - Lynched in D1 #Hirkala - RAM Specialist - Killed in N3 #Firno - C0nd0r - Killed end of game #segul - Graphics Card Specialist - Lynched in D5 #Marquessa - cam0 - Lynched in D3 #Not24_65_34_83_361 - Motherboard Specialist - Lynched in D6 #Newzero (Mentored by Molly) - CPU Specialist 1 - Killed in N2 #Maurice - C00li0 - Killed in N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 5